tsrfandomcom-20200215-history
Race: Angel
Angels The Valkyries Angels are the benevolent protectors of the realms, looking out for the weak and the innocent, and looking to hunt the wicked in order to fulfill their ancient agreement with the gods. —''' '''Divine Defenders Angels are naturally benevolent beings, created to defend those that cannot defend themselves. Created by the gods, it is their duty to defend those that need it, using their blood, wings, and any other tools at their disposal to do so. Along with defending the innocent, angels have been known to risk their lives in order to tread uncharted territory, recover lost knowledge, and even go into the field of medicine and healing. —''' '''Obvious Outsiders It is obvious even to the untrained eye that an angel is not normal. Every angel has gold or silver eyes, that constantly glow with a dim, ethereal light. They are almost flawless, with either dark, tanned, or pale skin, and large wings that are adorned with either black or white feathers. These wings, despite allowing them to fly, make them unable to wear most normal armor or clothing, and are not easily removed, except through extreme and painful determination. In addition to these traits, an angel’s golden veins are easily visible through their skin, and even in many of their feathers. —''' '''An Ancient Promise Angels were created by the gods long ago, from devout and dutiful elven servanrs who served both the divine, and the common people. The gods offered these elves a gift - to become angels, and to give those that have fallen and are pure of heart another chance at life. When an Angel slays a creature, they can choose to bring that soul back from Keonor as an Angel, if that soul be worthy. If an Angel chooses to bring a soul back, the soul will be brought back as they were when a young child, and mature to the age of adulthood over the course of a month. Traits —''' '''Divine Wings An Angel’s wings are incredibly powerful, allowing them to fly and glide with relative ease, yet they cannot do so in heavy armor, nor can they wear armor that isn’t accommodated for their wings. These wings, though hard to remove, are very sensitive, even making it so a light scratch can cause a large amount of pain. —''' '''Sacred Touch Angels are more easily able to harm demons, and creatures of infernal origin. An Angel’s touch on a demon is unbearably hot, able to leave lasting scars. —''' '''Infernal Vulnerability Angels are weak to the touch and attacks of demons and unholy artifacts, to the same extent that demons are weak to the touch and attacks of angels. —''' '''Ichor The blood of angels is highly poisonous, a single wine glass being enough to kill a fully grown human. The blood causes a deep blood poisoning from the zone of injection, that works its way slowly to the heart, before the ichor slowly corrodes it, stopping it, and killing the person. Angels are immune to the effect of it, and though it can be distilled to be non lethal, it can still cause a lot of pain when injected, no matter what. —''' '''Regeneration Angels slowly regenerate wounds and limbs over time. The process is very slow, and consumes a lot of energy and water, but angels can never truly stay mutilated for life. It takes around one week for angels to heal small wounds, such as deep scars, fingers, and toes, and upwards of two weeks to heal back arms, legs, eyes, and wings. Small cuts only take a few minutes to heal. Written by Juan_Plays/A Lizehrd#9406